Behind the Scenes
by alienlover64
Summary: Hi there! Welcome to the bloopers and all things behind the scenes of The Story Of Red And Ria, The Beginning, Invasion, and Into the Dark. This will be featuring all the moments or ides that were either abandoned or just thought of at random moments but couldn't fit into the actual stories because they were way out of context or they were just never gonna be in the stories.


Okay, first off, Welcome to **Behind the Scenes**! XD

Anyway, this whole story is going to be bloopers of the following stories;

 **The Story Of Red And Ria (47 chapters)**

 **The Beginning (32 chapters)**

 **Invasion (100 chapter, plus a prologue and an epilogue)**

 **Into the Dark (90 chapters, plus a prologue and an epilogue)**

Yup, so in total, there will be 273 chapters in this book! (that's a lot, but no worries, these chapters won't be too long)

Most of these ideas will be real random, fourth wall breaking, all characters reading their 'scripts' and messing up a lot, or just things that didn't really fit at all in the stories above.

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

(The Story Of Red And Ria)  
1\. Our Beginnings Bloopers  
2\. The Truth I'm Living Bloopers  
3\. The Lies I've been Told Bloopers  
4\. Runaway Bloopers  
5\. My Mistake Bloopers  
6\. Why are We like This? Bloopers  
7\. A Meeting by Chance Bloopers  
8\. My Life Bloopers  
9\. My Wish Bloopers  
10\. A Plan Bloopers  
11\. What is This? Bloopers  
12\. Plan Fulfilled Bloopers  
13\. I Made a Promise Bloopers  
14\. I Can't be Saved Bloopers  
15\. I'll Protect You Bloopers  
16\. What is this Feeling? Bloopers  
17\. Confused by Everything Bloopers  
18\. Stay With Me Bloopers  
19\. I'll Stay With You Bloopers  
20\. ... I Think I'm In Love Bloopers  
21\. This Life is not Me Bloopers  
22\. My Promise to You Bloopers  
23\. Choices and Paths to Take Bloopers  
24\. Bound by Love Bloopers  
25\. Lying to You Bloopers  
26\. The Deal Bloopers  
27\. Something to Say Bloopers  
28\. Traitor Bloopers  
29\. I'm Sorry Bloopers  
30\. A New Life Bloopers  
31\. Training in Hope Bloopers  
32\. Fighting For What I Believe Bloopers  
33\. Missing You Bloopers  
34\. Going Home Bloopers  
35\. I'm a Danger to You Bloopers  
36\. I Can Save You Bloopers  
37\. Monster Bloopers  
38\. You'll be Safe Bloopers  
39\. I'm Lost Bloopers  
40\. Could This be Fate? Bloopers  
41\. It Kills me that I'm Hurting You Bloopers  
42\. Why Save Me? Bloopers  
43\. You're My Wish Bloopers  
44\. The Unexpected ... is Good Bloopers  
45\. I'll be Fine Bloopers  
46\. I Love You Bloopers  
47\. An Ending Never Thought Bloopers

* * *

(The Begging)  
1\. Space Baby Bloopers  
2\. You Better Not Touch My F***ing Giants! Bloopers  
3\. The Arrival of the Cupcake Batch Bloopers  
4\. Red Flag Bloopers  
5\. No F***ing Clue Bloopers  
6\. New Arrivals Bloopers  
7\. Training the Recruits Bloopers  
8\. New Leader Bloopers  
9\. Surge Part 1 Bloopers  
10\. Surge Part 2 Bloopers  
11\. Virtue of Vengeance Bloopers  
12\. Principle of Pain Bloopers  
13\. We Done F***ed Up! Bloopers  
14\. Waiting for Something to Happen... Bloopers  
15\. Render Unto One's Self Bloopers  
16\. I'm Going Insane Bloopers  
17\. Cannibalism Bloopers  
18\. Riot Bloopers  
19\. Bloody Murder Bloopers  
20\. Crimson Ocean Bloopers  
21\. The Tallest Revolution Bloopers  
22\. Crisis Bloopers  
23\. One Test Bloopers  
24\. We're Lost Bloopers  
25\. Paths to Nowhere Bloopers  
26\. Unknown Relic Bloopers  
27\. Cyborg(s)? Bloopers  
28\. New Experiments Bloopers  
29\. Escape Bloopers  
30\. Impact Bloopers  
31\. Where Are We? Bloopers  
32\. Paths Untaken Bloopers

* * *

(Invasion)  
Prologue. Introduction Bloopers  
1\. First Encounter Bloopers  
2\. Escape the Fate Bloopers  
3\. Irk Part 1 Bloopers  
4\. Memories Bloopers  
5\. Blood Bloopers  
6\. Things are Calm... For Now Bloopers  
7\. Irk Part 2 Bloopers  
8\. Admitted Feelings Bloopers  
9\. Homecoming Bloopers  
10\. Irk Part 3  
11\. Homecoming Aftermath Bloopers  
12\. More Invaders? Part 1 Bloopers  
13\. More Invaders? Part 2 Bloopers  
14\. More Invaders? Part 3 Bloopers  
15\. Irk Part 4  
16\. Hell Has Begun Bloopers  
17\. Welcome To My Life Bloopers  
18\. Attempt at Suicide Bloopers  
19\. Cold Bloopers  
20\. Old Friends Bloopers  
21\. Unbreakable Bloopers  
22\. Another Way to Die Bloopers  
23\. Irk Part 5 Bloopers  
24\. Tourniquet Bloopers  
25\. Scorpio's Suicide Bloopers  
26\. Bad Company Bloopers  
27\. Avia's Revenge Bloopers  
28\. Pain Bloopers  
29\. Old Wounds Bloopers  
30\. New Arrivals Bloopers  
31\. Hound Dogs Bloopers  
32\. And Stay Down! Bloopers  
33\. Shovel and Graves Bloopers  
34\. Irk Part 6 Bloopers  
35\. I Miss The Misery Bloopers  
36\. How to Save a Life Bloopers  
37\. Always Bloopers  
38\. When it Rains Bloopers  
39\. When All Else Fails Bloopers  
40\. Irk Part 7 Bloopers  
41\. Tyhe's Message Bloopers  
42\. Riot Bloopers  
43\. The Trench Bloopers  
44\. Run Bloopers  
45\. In The Clear Bloopers  
46\. Monster Bloopers  
47\. Home Sweet Home Bloopers  
48\. Parasite Bloopers  
49\. No More Home Bloopers  
50\. War! Bloopers  
51\. First Battle Bloopers  
52\. Spilled Blood Bloopers  
53\. The Rescue Mission Bloopers  
54\. Decoy Bloopers  
55\. Deify Bloopers  
56\. Weapon X Bloopers  
57\. Down Fall Bloopers  
58\. Outbreak Bloopers  
59\. Flesh Eaters Bloopers  
60\. Hope is Lost Bloopers  
61\. Finally the Truth Bloopers  
62\. Your Betrayal Bloopers  
63\. New grave Bloopers  
64\. Party of Two Bloopers  
65\. Casual Sex Bloopers (nothing mature happens)  
66\. The New Bloopers  
67\. THERE'S MORE OF THEM! Bloopers  
68\. Fooled Again Bloopers  
69\. Intimate Night Bloopers (nothing mature happens)  
70\. Unexpected News Bloopers  
71\. Bloody Massacre Bloopers  
72\. In Your Room Bloopers  
73\. How to Say Goodbye Bloopers  
74\. Rivalry Bloopers  
75\. Break In Bloopers  
76\. Equal Sides Bloopers  
77\. Ten on One Bloopers  
78\. Blown Away Bloopers  
79\. JUST DIE ALREADY! Bloopers  
80\. Birth of New Hope Bloopers  
81\. Form of The Resistance Bloopers  
82\. Broken Pieces Bloopers  
83\. A Cure?... Bloopers  
84\. Here's To Us Bloopers  
85\. Too Much to Handle Bloopers  
86\. Toru's Monologue Bloopers  
87\. Late Execution Bloopers  
88\. My Heart is Broken Bloopers  
89\. My Immortal Bloopers  
90\. Toru's Execution Bloopers  
91\. Breathe No More Bloopers  
92\. Sabotage Bloopers  
93\. Escape Bloopers  
94\. Hello Bloopers  
95\. It's Not Over Bloopers  
96\. Battle for Earth Bloopers  
97\. Down You Go Bloopers  
98\. Wild Bloopers  
99\. My Last Breath Bloopers  
100\. All is Lost Bloopers  
Epilogue. Into the Dark Bloopers

* * *

(Into the Dark)  
Prologue. Introduction  
1\. Chapter 1 Bloopers  
2\. Chapter 2 Bloopers  
3\. Chapter 3 Bloopers  
4\. Chapter 4 Bloopers  
5\. Chapter 5 Bloopers  
6\. Chapter 6 Bloopers  
7\. Chapter 7 Bloopers  
8\. Chapter 8 Bloopers  
9\. Chapter 9 Bloopers  
10\. Chapter 10 Bloopers  
11\. Chapter 11 Bloopers  
12\. Chapter 12 Bloopers  
13\. Chapter 13 Bloopers  
14\. Chapter 14 Bloopers  
15\. Chapter 15 Bloopers  
16\. Chapter 16 Bloopers  
17\. Chapter 17 Bloopers  
18\. Chapter 18 Bloopers  
19\. Chapter 19 Bloopers  
20\. Chapter 20 Bloopers  
21\. Chapter 21 Bloopers  
22\. Chapter 22 Bloopers  
23\. Chapter 23 Bloopers  
24\. Chapter 24 Bloopers  
25\. Chapter 25 Bloopers  
26\. Chapter 26 Bloopers  
27\. Chapter 27 Bloopers  
28\. Chapter 28 Bloopers  
29\. Chapter 29 Bloopers  
30\. Chapter 30 Bloopers  
31\. Chapter 31 Bloopers  
32\. Chapter 32 Bloopers  
33\. Chapter 33 Bloopers  
34\. Chapter 34 Bloopers  
35\. Chapter 35 Bloopers  
36\. Chapter 36 Bloopers  
37\. Chapter 37 Bloopers  
38\. Chapter 38 Bloopers  
39\. Chapter 39 Bloopers  
40\. Chapter 40 Bloopers  
41\. Chapter 41 Bloopers  
42\. Chapter 42 Bloopers  
43\. Chapter 43 Bloopers  
44\. Chapter 44 Bloopers  
45\. Chapter 45 Bloopers  
46\. Chapter 46 Bloopers  
47\. Chapter 47 Bloopers  
48\. Chapter 48 Bloopers  
49\. Chapter 49 Bloopers  
50\. Chapter 50 Bloopers  
51\. Chapter 51 Bloopers  
52\. Chapter 52 Bloopers  
53\. Chapter 53 Bloopers  
54\. Chapter 54 Bloopers  
55\. Chapter 55 Bloopers  
56\. Chapter 56 Bloopers  
57\. Chapter 57 Bloopers  
58\. Chapter 58 Bloopers  
59\. Chapter 59 Bloopers  
60\. Chapter 60 Bloopers  
61\. Chapter 61 Bloopers  
62\. Chapter 62 Bloopers  
63\. Chapter 63 Bloopers  
64\. Chapter 64 Bloopers  
65\. Chapter 65 Bloopers  
66\. Chapter 66 Bloopers  
67\. Chapter 67 Bloopers  
68\. Chapter 68 Bloopers  
69\. Chapter 69 Bloopers  
70\. Chapter 70 Bloopers  
71\. Chapter 71 Bloopers  
72\. Chapter 72 Bloopers  
73\. Chapter 73 Bloopers  
74\. Chapter 74 Bloopers  
75\. Chapter 75 Bloopers  
76\. Chapter 76 Bloopers  
77\. Chapter 77 Bloopers  
78\. Chapter 78 Bloopers  
79\. Chapter 79 Bloopers  
80\. Chapter 80 Bloopers  
81\. Chapter 81 Bloopers  
82\. Chapter 82 Bloopers  
83\. Chapter 83 Bloopers  
84\. Chapter 84 Bloopers  
85\. Chapter 85 Bloopers  
86\. Chapter 86 Bloopers  
87\. Chapter 87 Bloopers  
88\. Chapter 88 Bloopers  
89\. Chapter 89 Bloopers  
90\. Chapter 90 Bloopers  
Epilogue. The End Bloopers


End file.
